The Director has the overall responsibility for the planning and operation of research at UPCI. The Associate Directors provide scientific and administrative leadership and support the Director. The Associate Directors for Basic, Clinical and Translational Research have the broad responsibilities in working with the Director of UPCI to plan the scientific directions, strengthening and expansion of existing programs, development of new programs. They also provide input in recruitment of new faculty into the programs. Through all these decisions, the focus and emphasis remain on the translational aspects of each programs and collaborative interactions between programs. Basic research occurs in all twelve CCSG programs and the Associate Directors for Basic and Translational Research are tasked with the responsibility of ensuring that the labbased research activities translate into clinical applications. The Associate Director for Clinical investigations has the critical responsibility of facilitating interdisciplinary clinical and translational research via the clinical research program. The Associate Director for Administration and Strategic Planning has the centralized role of coordinating all aspects ofthe research operations and the overall administration and management ofthe UPCI. The Associate Director for Research Services has the responsibility for oversight of all facets of the services provided by the shared facilities. Working together, the two administrative Associate Directors provide unique strength to the administrative functions ofthe cancer institute.